1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pre-heating device for starting an internal combustion engine of the Diesel type or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a pre-heating device for starting a Diesel type internal combustion engine, comprising a starting plug (or heater plug) mounted in each cylinder adapted to be supplied by a source of electrical energy to ensure the pre-heating of a combustion chamber, a rapid pre-heating circuit ensuring the connection of each pre-heating plug with a relatively high electrical voltage, this rapid pre-heating circuit being normally placed in action from the beginning of the pre-heating, and a slow pre-heating circuit adapted to ensure the connection of each pre-heating plug with a weaker electrical voltage after a rapid pre-heating period determined by a first time delay means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the starting of engines of the Diesel or similar type necessitates pre-heating, notably when the engine is cold. This creates a drawback in explosion engines since once the driver has turned the starter key, the driver must generally wait for the appearance of a signal, notably a light signal (indicating that the pre-heating is sufficient), and then actuate the starter for starting the engine.
It is a particular object of the invention to improve this pre-heating device so that it will respond better to the various exigencies of practice notably, this invention will enable a driver to start a motor vehicle of the Diesel or similar type, provided with a pre-heating device of this invention, practically as easy as the starting of a vehicle equipped with a gasoline engine.